This invention relates in general to counters and particularly to means for synchronizing operation of a master counter and a slave counter.
The invention was developed in connection with circuitry for decoding television signals having suppressed synchronizing pulses and inverted video information. However, the invention will find use in many environments where synchronization of two counters is required and no master reset pulse is available.